Anodite
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: Naruto (Namikaze) knew he was different from his neglectful family, but he wasn't willing to show by how much - mostly because he didnt know how to - and now, with the help of Verdona Tennyson, all his questions will be answered.
1. Chapter 1

**Definition: Mana**, also known as **Life Energy**, **Chakra**, **Chi**, is the name given to the life energy that is present in all living things throughout the entire universe.

**Explanation and Elaboration: **Now, while I know that this is true, think about this definition for a second, I mean, _really _think and compare this to the definitions you've heard elsewhere for instance…

**Chakra **is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind (_Narutopedia)._

**Reiryoku **is the raw spiritual power a soul possesses.

**Ki is **the Japanese pronunciation of the Chinese term, Chi, which directly translates as life force(DBZ wikia).

Now from this posting, the only thing relatively even close in definition to Mana is Ki, the popular energy used in Dragon Ball Z but we are not focusing on that category here, we are focusing on something else entirely so because of that, I would want to point out that, in this story, since the Elemental Nations is in a different dimensional plane than Ben's Earth is in, Mana and Chakra would be two different things, according to the similar yet different laws of each universe.

Also please note how Chakra is defined; I would like to point out that should I decide to completely forgo the use of chakra in any of my Naruto stories and decide to use one of the other energies branched from it, no one should dare bitch at me because it would only state how stupid they are.

Also note that the Sharingan _CANNOT _copy non-chakra elemental, illusionary, or any other techniques based off an energy that is not Chakra. The reason I've not brought this point up in the stories I see otherwise is that most of the times, they end up to be really good stories.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ben 10**

* * *

~ October 10th, Konohagakure ~

* * *

The once proud village of Konoha that used to stand tall and strong now stood in crumbles as a result of the attack made by a creature of legend, the Kyubi no Yoko.

How did it get to this?

Well, it's simple really; earlier this evening and known to a select few, the wife of the Yondaime Hokage went into labour giving birth to twins, and while one would have expected the story to end there, it didn't.

Somehow, information leaked to other sources and the attack on the family of the Yondaime Hokage was the result but it didn't end there.

What most people didn't know was that Kushina Uzumaki, heiress of the Uzumaki clan, was the Nidaime Jinchiruki of Konoha, holding the very beast that attacked the village on the birth of the twins but it seemed that once more, the lapse in security was glaring and her secret was known; which was why standing some distance away from the village was said beast itself currently fighting Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The fight was long and gruesome and the village was currently on the losing side of the coin, but Minato knew that he couldn't let it end here; which was why on his arm were two bundles wrapped in a white blanket.

His plan was simple; lure the beast away from the village, have it distracted, and then strike with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. However, an obstacle in the form of Sarutobi Hiruzen wouldn't let him perform the task because, he knew the sacrifice needed.

Fast forward Hours later; we see Minato Namikaze standing in the roof of the Hokage tower as he gazed down at each and every one of the remaining citizens of Konoha who survived the disaster known as the Kyubi no Yoko.

He walked towards the edge of the roof and as expected, his arrival was met with happy cheers which made him glad to see that at least the will of fire was not snuffed out but however he was on a tight schedule and he needed to wrap things up quickly.

"People of Konoha," He announced to the crowd and he inwardly grinned as his voice echoed around every corner of the town square, "I bring you all great news: The Kyubi no Yoko is no more!" he basked in the loud cheers he received from his audience before he raised his palm up to silence them, "But his defeat did not come without a cost so let us stand in a few minutes of silence for the honoured fallen."

All bowed their head in silent prayer at this announcement; and as it was done, the Hokage continued his speech, "I am sure that most of you are wondering how the fox was beaten," Seeing the nods of their head, he continued, "Before I give out that information however, I would like to demonstrate something to you all to ease up any negativity." He brought out a transparent jug filled with water and presented it to the audience, "Notice how this glass jug holds the water together, one thing you all would see is that the glass is fragile." He smashed it and then the water poured out everywhere ignoring as it splashed on his clothes, "Now if the glass is broken the water is out of its restraints and therefore, it is free to flow any and everywhere it wants. Do you all understand?"

He saw the nod and smiled, "Now using that same principle, I would like to explain to you all that while the fox is indeed gone, it is however still alive but do not worry for it is sealed and at this moment, I present to you, its container…"

Walking to stand beside him was his sensei, Jiraiya, who looked at the bundle in his hands with a smile on his old face before presenting it to the audience who stood in silence at what was presented before them all, "…_Namikaze_ Noel, my first born daughter and the holder of the Kyubi no Yoko! I know from the bottom of my heart, that you will all treat her with the respect of a _true _hero for it is because of her, that Konoha is alive!"

* * *

~ Scheduled Area, Forest of Death; October 9 ~

* * *

It was night time in the village of Konohagakure 7 years after the attack of the 9 tailed fox and as always, a certain child was locked out, on the eve of his birthday. The name of the child, was Naruto (Namikaze) and currently, he laid on the grassy ground located in the forest of death as he gazed at the stars recalling every neglectful and hurtful event in his life and not for the first time he wondered.

'_Why.'_

From the view of the very sharp observer, this situation started right after the declaration of Noel Namikaze being hailed as the Hero of Konoha. That night, as a new born baby, Naruto was in the hospital and the doctors, after a cross examination, explained with regret in their eyes that his chakra coils were damaged beyond repair.

As the Hokage, Minato was worried as to how this would affect his family and wondered if this had anything to do with the fox's chakra that was sealed into Naruto but as the doctor said, there was no trace of chakra in Naruto as there was during his birth meaning the sealing completely killed off his chakra coils; and when Minato asked a Hyūga doctor if any traces of a second lingering chakra was spotted in Naruto, said doctor replied with a confused yet sad shake of his head.

Later, one would think that because of that information, Naruto would be given special attention, be raised properly and guarded at all times, but unfortunately, those that would think that, were wrong.

The days were followed were hard for Naruto, his parents and god parents and everyone else focused 98% of their attention on Noel, while he, was forgotten, treated like a fragile object; and it was all because of his deficiency.

What most didn't know however, is that while Naruto didn't have that much chakra inside of his system, _he _felt that he had something else, something denser, more powerful and he was sure it was that something, that gave him the ability to feel the faint presence of everything and everyone around him - roughly everything that had a form of life energy.

There were times when he would leave the safety of his house to explore the energy he discovered but each time he left, he was chased by angry mobs and always ended up later in the forest of death where he found a place devoid of dangerous life – much to anyone's surprise – and each time he tried to draw it out once he was in the clear, something would attempt to block him and today wasn't any different.

If you were one of those thinking that this sort of thing should be brought to his parents information then you didn't know him at all because while he was little, he learnt to observe everyone and everything around him with a critical eye before he deemed it safe to move around – one of the disadvantages of having the ability to feel every energy around you – and from his observations, he would come to conclude that either his parents would not care or they would find a way to give his ability to his sister because of how she would need it to protect herself from the fox sealed inside her.

And speaking of his sister, how would the more observant eye describe her? Spoilt? Arrogant? Cunning? Bratty? Well if they had use those terms, then they would be right but to the unobserved eyes she would be viewed as the sweet, lovable and charming daughter everyone wanted to have in their house.

The reason for the way Noel acted was quite glaring. Want to know what it was? Simple, constant worshipful attention from everywhere she turned and it was obvious as to what she did to receive such attention from everyone around her, even her peers.

However while Naruto did do the same thing, he didn't even receive half of what his blonde haired sister was getting – Noel's appearance is that of Noel Vermilion from the anime, Blazeblue – and it really upset him.

Noel knew this and used every chance she got to not only show off in front of him, she also used it as an excuse to get him in trouble from time to time.

_Flashback_

A five year old haggard looking Naruto was walking down the stairs of his parent's mansion rubbing his eyes tiredly while making sure to watch his step.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his blond sister stretching up to reach a fragile peace of item located on the top shelf and before anyone knew what was happening, the echo of a click was heard causing Noel to nearly trip on the stool she was standing on but Naruto was fast enough to catch her before she fell.

However that did not save them from the resulting breaking of a really expensive piece of table ware and from the look on the face of his mother as she walked in, it was really precious to her.

Later that day, he would come to realize two things; the first was that the particular item his sister broke was a family heir loom from the Uzumaki clan, one of the last items that Kushina had as a reminder of her destroyed clan and the other, was not to trust said sister.

_Flashback end._

From there onwards, any sort of trust he had with his mother and father started to waver and they along with most others, based on the word of Noel, believed him to be a trouble maker seeing as he always seemed to be everywhere Noel did something bad.

Then suddenly, he felt it; an energy that seemed to feel hotter than the rest he was used to feeling around the village and this had him immediately snap to his battle stance.

"No need to be afraid child, I'm not here to hurt you."

The voice sounded so melodic, so comforting and reassuring, and as he looked around for the source he froze, because out of all what he expected to see, he didn't expect to see something so… beautiful.

"Flattery would only take you so far child and besides, I'm already taken." The owner of the voice giggled at Naruto's cute blush on his face having realized that she could indeed read his thoughts.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, after getting his blush under control but that didn't stop him from longley gazing at the definitely female like figure hovering in front of him with a heart fluttering smile on her face.

"Come now child, you must know that it's polite to introduce yourself first before expecting anyone else to return the gesture," The female chided lightly as she wagged her right index finger, "Didn't your parents teach you that?"

Naruto cringed before he lowered his head in sadness, remembering all that his parents taught him which was… nothing, "I wish," He mumbled to himself before crossing his arms over his chest as a sad frown formed on his face, "But it won't be the first thing my parents haven't taught me."

The figure raised an eyebrow – at least that's what it would look like if she looked to have any – as the child gave that sad statement and noted the frown on his face before she smiled cheerfully, "It seems that we have a lot to talk about then." She hovered towards Naruto and placed an arm on his shoulder while looking at the blonde child's face, "Now, I need you to stay calm and not panic because this could be a bit… exciting!"

And as she said that both male and female were gone with a flash of pink, leaving the ANBU unit that approached the area to look around in confusion.

* * *

~ October 10, 8 years after the Kyubi attack ~

* * *

Today marked another year of one Naruto (Namikaze) who sat in his room mulling on his own while listening on as the sound of music echoed loudly into his tiny eardrums.

As he got up from his bed and walked to the window stand in his relatively neat room, flashes of yesterday's discussion with the female known as Verdona appeared his mind and till now, he still marvelled at the revelation.

Apparently he was what was known in the known universe as an Anodite, a race of free-spirited, powerful beings originating from a planet simply known, as Anodyne and when asked what it meant, the explanation completely threw him out of the loop.

Because he was an Anodite, he had access to different abilities including flight, and once he saw every demonstration, his excitement grew. He asked if it was possible for him to be taught how to do all she can and when she said yes, he jumped up for joy but then when he heard the conditions, every ounce of excitement vanished from his little body and it was that condition that had him sitting in his room.

"_In order for you to fully master all your abilities, then you'll have to come with me, to Anodyne; where you'll have the freedom to do anything you want without any consequence at all."_

The offer was tempting and his guts was telling him to follow the offer but then he thought of his family and wondered what they would think should he decide to just up and leave the planet but after what happened today, after he was sent to his room for yet another thing he didn't do, he just decided.

'_What would they care? It's not like I matter anyways.'_

And as if sensing his thoughts from afar, the figure now known as Verdona appeared in a bright pink flash that caught Naruto's attention and as said blonde turned around, he couldn't help but once more gaze longley as he looked at her.

From the view of the third party observer, Verdona's appearance was similar to that of a slender human female, with her bright pink glowing hair flowing down her long purple-black legs to her ankles and as the third party would gaze at her, one word would flash across their head… '_Beautiful.'_

However Naruto was not a third person observer in this case and saying that word once more in his mind had Verdona smile as she read his thoughts.

"Child, if this is what you're going to say every time we meet then I'm afraid I'll have to change my appearance into something more of your style." Verdona snapped her fingers and in the place of the spectral figure was an old lady who looked down at Naruto's face as he pouted.

"I liked your other form better."

"And soon, you would be able to do that." Verdona lightly laughed before squatting down to meet Naruto's eyes, "Now, have you made your decision?"

"Yes I have and I've decided to go with you, to take your offer." Naruto seriously said, "But we'll have to leave soon because I can feel people getting closer and closer to my room."

Verdona understood and again in a pink flash, she and the child disappeared, leaving an empty room to be found just as others walked.

~ Meanwhile ~

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he and Verdona reappeared in a strange place that made Naruto feel more at home than Konoha ever did.

Verdona stood up straight and spread her arms in a show of pride, "Welcome child... welcome, to Anodyne! Though it _is _a shame, to end the chapter here." Verdona looked up in the sky at the audience that she knew was watching the entire spectacle and smirked mysteriously, "To be continued."

* * *

End

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

Holy Shit! Verdona just broke the fourth wall! And in an awesome way to! Wow, didn't expect that (who am I kidding, of course I did lol)

To those that do not know, this is a rewrite of my old story, A New Tennyson, since it was requested that I do this instead of continuing it (And I really wanted to do that since I had already started writing the latest chapter) and I would like to know, your honest thoughts.

While this chapter was indeed informative, not much was really done here and maybe in the next chapter, Naruto would get to meet Ben and the crew though in which series, I do not know yet but when I do know, I'm sure that all of you would be excited to read it just as I am to write it.

I would like to thank **Izana Uzumaki **for helping me with the BETA of this story and would also like to thank him in advance for helping me with the BETA of my new Naruto/Bleach crossover that will soon be posted and as a friend, I would advise you all to read his story on his page, they're good.

I love long reviews and will not really settle for just any one worded or repetitive reviews; I would rather prefer long and critical reviews.

**Head's up: **Flamers and trollers will be ignored and to those that wish to insult my work, in advance I would like to tell you all "Fuck you!"

Peace.

**BETA: **Anyone who is interested in helping me BETA this work, please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Canon vs Logic: **Okay I just remembered something that tells me that three of the Ben 10 series are not linked in any way possible or if they are, then the creators are just used to making so much errors that they wouldn't notice the mistakes they made.

One of those is the existence of the DNAlien armada; sound familiar anyone? Yeah that's right, it's comparable to the Incursion armada.

Sorry if I'm spoiling this for some people but in Omniverse, there was an eventual war between the Incursions and the Earth and while earth did have the plumbers and Ben, they had something else they could rely on, the DNAlien but did the canon writers remember this? No.

Well they could have possibly remembered this and thought of the possible casualties that could be lost in the conflict between the two races and, considering the fact that the bridge was destroyed any possible way of transport was destroyed but that didn't mean that they shouldn't have at least tried.

Ben was more mature in alien force and Ultimate Alien but now in Omniverse, he _somehow _reverted back to his childish habits – even though he _is _mature from time to time – and I and I know most fans don't like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Ben 10.

* * *

_'Bored…So Bored…What to do? What to do?'  
_  
Ominous footsteps echoed along a two-way road that was found in the middle of nowhere.

If one were to trace its source, they would see a tall figure wearing a dark crimson hooded cloak whose hands were firmly planted in each side pockets.

The same figure walked in a way showing an extremely (maybe overly) laid back attitude.

Unfortunately for the fan girls reading this, the cloak covered most if not all of the mysterious, preventing them from seeing the perfectly statured and athletic build that clearly belonged to a male. The only visible and most glaring feature about him would be his spiky blonde hair that extended into side bunds by the sides of his face.

"So this is Earth?"

Then all of a sudden, a strong gust of wind sailed past him forcefully pulling down his hood and revealing more of what he was wearing underneath from his waist down. A pair of black trousers and, a pair of black sandals that strongly resembled the ones people from his home world wore covered his lower body.

Why did he come here again? He was told it was a pretty interesting planet but so far all he had seen were the 'humans' who had an almost identical physiology to his home planet's inhabitants, almost being the keyword since pretty much 99% were pathetically weak, relying on technology that wasn't even all that advanced either. Only a handful of people here could possibly pose a decent fight against him.

…

_WHY WAS IT SO BORING?  
_  
No action, no explosions, no random fights like on Anodyne, _NOTHING_.

His blue eyes scanned the area before seeing something that made him arch an eyebrow.

"Hmm? What that giant arc over there?" the man asked himself.

And why are so many presences converging in one spot? Most if not all of them were not even human. Hmm...He better go check it out and if he's lucky there'll be a huge fight for him to participate in and thus, following those thoughts, he continued his trek.

* * *

~ Meanwhile ~

* * *

"Damn it those buggers are coming out like cockroaches!" yelled a tall male with a muscular build and shoulder length black hair while firing a flurry of green laser beams from his two DNA Repair Guns in each hands.

Not the abandoned base it once was, Los Soledad was now a war zone between two fractions, the alien armada known as the Hybrid and, the team formerly known as, the Alien force.

The Hybrid control a sub group of aliens called 'The DNAliens' and through forceful and successful recruitment, they would eventually gain an army to conquer entire worlds. Reasonably, only the Incursions would stand a chance against them.

The Hybrid's followed a simple Two-tier chain of command that's proven to be most effective at all times and they see no reason to change it and for those interested, it would be something along these lines: The High Council, The Hybrid Commander, The DNAlien Hybrid, and finally the DNAlien.

The flow of command is simple; the High Council decide on a course of action and then relay it to the Hybrid Commander who comes up with a plan of attack and after he does that, he then relays it to his fellow DNAlien Hybrid who then seek out the lower class of DNAlien.

As explained before, the chain while simple, was effective because nobody ever complained and everybody followed their assigned jobs to the letter since failure to do so would result in the Earth's destruction.

The recent order was the eventual extermination of earth should recruitment not be possible and due to certain… obstacles, things have rather been difficult so like always, they resorted to plan B however, it didn't mean that the same obstacles that stopped them before wouldn't stop them now and they would eventually be known, as the Alien force.

"Cooper! A little help over here!" Yelled the same youth from before.

Cooper Daniels, a grandchild of a retired plumber and a child of technology. Cooper is a chubby teenager with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes; on his body, he wore a brown short sleeve shirt, a pair of black knee length shorts, and a purple vest with the number 3 printed boldly on the front.

As the tech-master of the group, Cooper is known to be one of the most intelligent humans on the planet, in fact it was he that built the trans-world portal for the Hybrid and most of the weapons but because of his ideology, he was forced to do so. Now, since he was freed from his capture he decided to help the team defeat the threat known as the Hybrid so he can rest easy in the future with the knowledge that the dangerous weapons he helped build was finally destroyed.

Now however he was assisting in the fight against hordes of DNAliens in a large red robotic battle suit that had the same DNA Repair Guns attached to it.

"Coming Kevin!" Yelled the blond youth while driving his suit through a large group of the enemy.

"HIT THE DECK!" He yelled as the suit opened up revealing a LOT of rockets that fired just as Kevin dived to the ground.

The rockets flew high covering a large area dispatching several groups of the aliens.

"Great job Cooper!" Yelled an attractive slender red head causing a red tint to appear on the boy's cheeks.

The group in question called itself 'Alien Force' and was composed mostly of teenagers, VERY special teenagers, as most if not all of them had some sort of alien heritage or relation to alien species. Each of them had different abilities giving them an edge in combat, but the most unique as well as the most powerful of them belonged to a young lad by the name of Ben Tennyson, and its name, The Omnitrix.

"Guys! We need to destroy the tower! It's the only way to stop the Armada form coming!" Yelled an aforementioned voice.

The group didn't have a clear chain of command, they just took most of their orders from either Ben or Maxwell Tennyson, a retired plumber and until now, their plans always went off without a hitch.

Michael Morningstar a being later known, as Darkstar. Like his fellow blonde, Michael was a direct descendant of a retired plumber who normally wore a black short-sleeve shirt, a pair of white trousers, a silver belt and a brown trench coat over his clothing however since his descent to Darkstar his outfit changed as well.

"Hn...Doesn't matter...either way, I have more energy to absorb." Michael drawled out in a haughty tone as black beams emerged from his arms capturing a handful of DNAliens and sucking them of their power and life force.

He is one of the known sorcerers in the group and was likely recruited to join the war because of his ability but had to be kept under constant watch.

Why is that? Well...

"YES! YES! YES! Feed me you insects! Give me your power!" Michael's skin started to turn golden and a golden mask seemed to appear on his face, as he started levitating amongst the crowd of screeching DNAliens who started to shrivel up from having their life force sucked.

However his victory speech was interrupted as a giant golden ball smashed into him, breaking his concentration and returning the stolen life force to the aliens. The teen snapped his head to face his attacker and saw an angry Cannonbolt standing over him.

"We take them DOWN not OUT!" Cannonbolt stressed as he narrowed his eyes at the downed Michael.

Helen Wheels, Manny Armstrong, Alan Albright, and Pierce Wheels used to form the group commonly referred to by Ben as the 'Plumbers Kids' because each of these children had something in common – their alien heritage.

Alan Albright AKA Heat Blast Jr (Referred to by Kevin E. Levin) who was one of the first of the plumber's kids to be recruited, was a brown skinned teenager with short hair. On his person, he usually wore a white wife-beater vest and a pair of blue jeans however when using the full ability of his alien heritage, his clothes disappear.

He was recruited to join alien force not only because of his heritage but because of his useful abilities as he had proven time and time again that just because he may be small and scrawny, he was not to be messed with because things got _hot_ when he was angry.

Manny Armstrong and Helen wheels followed right after but originally they weren't even considering seeing as their mentality at the time was different from the way they thought now.

Before they met Ben and his friends, all the two would usually do was capture any alien they would find and 'disintegrate' them as a final request given to them by their (dead) brother, Pierce Wheels. Boy were they shocked to find out the mess they climbed into once what they did was revealed into the light; since then they decided to change for the better and to do that, what better way than to start here?

Pierce Wheels, AKA the human porcupine. Recently thought dead, the older brother of both Helen and Manny had a desire to put his family first before anything when fighting but he unfortunately failed in that department when he got lost in the Null Void for many years.

In his time inside the cursed dimension, he trained under Max Tennyson and had sharpened his skills, both physical and mental to have a chance at protecting his family properly when he returned.

While Alan preferred to bombard the DNAliens with fire blasts from his position riding a flaming piece of rock in the air, the other trio were content to taking on the waves of enemies on the ground.

"Helen! Disarm those fuckers!" Yelled Manny who was trying his best to avoid the laser blasts from the enemies.

As soon as he said that, a blue and black blur ran through the whole wave leaving the aliens defenceless, she stopped by Manny releasing all the guns she's gathered.

"Ha! Too easy! NOW Pierce!" she yelled over to her older brother who simply nodded and jumped in the air doing a couple of somersaults and launching his spikes which pinned the DNAliens on the ground and which allowed Manny to take them down with the three DNA Repair Guns he was carrying.

Kai Greene, AKA Ben's Girlfriend, a female Native American that made an appearance in Ben's early years as a hero and Ben's first and only love interest.

Kai and her grandfather moved to Bellwood not long ago and until when he met her in his school 5 years after he beat Vilgax, this information was not accessible to Ben who was initially surprised at her appearance.

She remembered who Ben was and was the one that first asked him out as an apology for what happened years ago and even though Gwen originally disapproved, Ben still accepted and since then, the two had been going out.

It was even on that apology date that Kai met her new alien friend/pet, Ship; a symbiote originating from a Galvanic Mechamorph. She not only took an immediate liking to ship but she decided to train him – still showing signs that that sort of Everybody-Is-My-Pet attitude hadn't left her, again much to Gwen's frustration – and since then, she has made a remarkable progress.

Kai is one of the few non alien related humans in the group but the appearance of Ship might prove otherwise, as the cute little thing proved to be a great asset by morphing into a ship with multiple laser cannons and artillery and carrying his 'master' Kai in it while she fired at the army below with great accuracy.

"Ben! If you want to go to the tower hop on! Ship will take us!" she told her boyfriend who didn't have a chance to answer as Kevin interjected.

"No, that's too dangerous, we can't risk Ship being harmed there, Ben! Gwen! Get your asses in the car! I'll take us there!" He ordered as Ben looked at him confused.

"Your...car?" he asked doubt written all over his face.

"Yeah my car! Are you fucking deaf?" he yelled visibly impatient as the three teens got in the muscle car.

"And just HOW is this car supposed to outdo an ALIEN SHIP?!" asked Gwen exasperated only to see Kevin smirking.

"Like THIS!" He said pressing a button making the car transform in a very cool and badass way into a literal armoury with wheels.

While Gwen was mildly surprised, Ben looked like Christmas had come early.

"Oh my god is this for real? That's why you worked so hard on it all the time" he said with awe lacing his voice.

Kevin just smirked and prepared to say something haughty but unfortunately for him, Gwen interrupted him.

"Shut up and drive" she said firmly making him scowl and Ben stifle a laugh.

Kevin E. Levin, one of Ben's closest friends and one of the strongest and smartest of the group, was a muscular male with a short black shoulder length mullet and black eyes and his normal attire, is a tight black T-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black combat shoes.

Originally, he was an enemy of the Tennyson's which landed him a long stay in the null void, but because of that he was able to gain all the knowledge he currently had to help his friends in any way he could, even though sometimes, he would prefer to keep working on his car.

In his own way, his power was unique and if trained properly to harness it, he could be one of the most powerful in the universe but because of a certain condition he suffers should he have too much power, he always holds back, afraid to hurt those he sees as dear to him.

"Move away bitches!" Yelled Kevin as the car ran over a group of aliens. He was however surprised when four of them brought a large laser cannon and aimed it at the car.

"OH SHIT!" _*BZZT*_, _*PAM*_, that was the sound of the cannon firing a large beam at the car only to be blocked by Gwen's Mana shield.

"Alright Gwen!" Yelled Ben doing a little victory dance making the girl smile.

"That's all fine and dandy but we need some way to reach the highest room in the tower." said Kevin as he activated the auto-pilot to avoid the laser blasts the tower's defences were sending.

Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Tennyson, Ben's cousin and his best and closest friend.

At her earlier ages, Gwen disliked Ben and his attitude even going as far as to insult him from time to time but all that changed that one night during their summer trip and for her, it changed for the better. Now she considers Ben her closest male companion, someone she would see as a brother, had she not had one already, and she's there to help him whenever he needs it and sometimes even when he doesn't need it.

She's smart, inventive, kind and sometimes bossy – a result to being right most of the time – but that still doesn't make Ben or anyone of her friends like her any lesser.

Her abilities vary but she is known to be more familiar with her magic and when combined with her innate mind, she could be the most powerful force on earth (As stated by Professor Paradox sometime) and the reveal of her grandmother heritage only proved that over time, she would get stronger.

Currently known to her and the Team, she is the only known Anodite on earth but what they didn't know is that one other, more powerful, is making his way towards the fight right now.

"Gwen! Kevin! Cover me I'm going in!" said the brown haired hero transforming again into Cannonbolt.

As the other two fought off the DNAlien waves, Ben rolled to the tower smashing through the wall protecting it and rolling on the large ramp surrounding it to the control room.

"Hey you alien bitches! Take THIS!" yelled Cannonbolt as he spotted the Hybrid in charge and attacked it.

Benjamin 'Ben' Kirby Tennyson AKA Ben 10, hero of heroes (Ben 10000 timeline), wielder of the Omnitrix, and all around good guy.

Five years before now, Ben was just a young boy in his early adolescence and was bored with most of what his life had to offer but that all changed when he found the Omnitrix that faithful night.

With it, he saved countless lives and brought hope to the people of earth while doing so and at the same time he kicked bad guy butt but at the end of summer, he decided to quit all of that duty because he had 'outgrown' them.

5 years later, current time, he received a message from his grandfather that prompted him to place the Omnitrix back on but mysteriously something happened to it; it changed meaning he'd have to master all the new commands over again but that wouldn't stop him because where ever there was trouble, Ben 10 would rise up and save the day because no one does it more awesome than he does.

Over the years of fighting bad guys, Ben made many recurring enemies that would stop at nothing for his defeat but with the help of his Awesome Grandfather, his Lovely cousin, and recently his male best friend, he would always rise up on top but this time, this time was different because of the current situation he found himself in.

…

In hindsight, charging at the DNAlien armada with no plan and taking them head on should have been a bad idea but while he did receive concerned warnings, he still followed through with it and that's why he found himself in the current situation.

"*Huff*Huff*Finally!" Said Ben as he collapsed on one knee in his Swampfire form, looking around him at the lot of DNAliens knocked out, with the commanding Hybrid wrapped up in thick vines.

After Ben began his attacks, the DNAliens just seemed to be multiplying whenever he knocked one down, two would take its place, this continued on with the Hybrid Commander attacking him as well until he thought enough was enough and took out as much seeds as he could carry and threw them at the hybrid and all around him, and used as much of his energy as he could muster to make them all grow and attack the aliens.

The aliens were knocked out and he prevented the Commander from activating the giant portal.

Oh yeah that's right! He would always come out victorious!

He was about to continue celebrating his victory in his head when a deep laugh echoed through the cave. He turned to look at the Hybrid only to see it staring at him with what he could only assume as mirth.

"HEHAHAHAHA you really think you've won? Do you really think ourselves to be stupid enough to not have any back up? To command the gate manually? We are far more advanced than your measly species! We developed this system using our extremely advance Bio-technology! Basically, I can command the portal system with but a thought" Said the Alien haughtily as he closed his eyes and focused on the gate unlocking the systems, much to the hero's horror.

The gate activated and a GIGANTIC ship started to emerge from it.

"Did you ever wonder why we built a gate that large? It was to allow our ultimate battleship to pass...Observe in your final moments the POWER OF THE HYBRID ARMADA!" Yelled the Commander laughing haughtily.

On the outside, the sky suddenly went dark prompting the heroes to look up, only to drop their weapons in horror, for a gigantic ship, easily the size of the whole base was hovering over them.

Even with the master control in his hands, Ben still knew that if he didn't have any more help, they would all lose. He contemplated turning into Way Big and take on the giant ship, and if he couldn't do that, then at least by some time for the others to make a strategic retreat.

"Don't think so!" a voice screamed.

Too fast for the lad to comprehend, a gigantic explosion blew part of the ship. To whoever looked, they would see a red glowing flying speck of energy hovering near the ship.

The 'speck' seemed to make a distance between itself and the ship before suddenly rocketing into it piercing it and destroying most of its machines making it tilt and make it's decent.

Oblivious to the gaping of the numerous heroes, the 'speck' suddenly changed course and rocketed towards earth, it landed in an explosion making a shock wave resound around it and revealing itself to be a humanoid figure.

The figure seemed to notice those around it and looking up, everyone could make out a grin on its face.

"Sup."

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **My Second chapter of 'Anodite' and I hope you all loved the read. Special thanks to **RedFistCannon, Izana Uzumaki,** and **Idaina-o shimo kitsune-sama** for helping me with the Beta of this story and some of you might know of the first two. If you don't, read their stories, they're awesome!

**Kai's Appearance: **Yes I know what I was doing when I added Kai as Ben's girlfriend instead of Julie – someone whose appearance was only beneficial to alien force and ultimate alien – I don't even know what the main point of adding Julie in the Ben 10 series in the first place. Kai's grandfather is a plumber, she's more used to the wild stuff than Julie, and let's face it, she's prettier and I might say smarter than Julie – though I have not gathered enough proof to support the statement.

Another reason Kai would fit better in the two series is the appearance of Ship, yeah that's right I said that.

We all know how Kai was when Ben turned into Blitzwolfer, I looked back to that and thought 'Why not?' she seemed perfect and more than eager and willing to train ship and besides, the appearance of ship would turn out to be one of the major shifts between her and Ben's relationship – even though she might still sometimes exhibit that certain attitude here and there.

I seem to have noticed that I left out Max, Paradox, and Azimuth's appearance but don't worry, I have a reason for that.

Again, do not expect the chapters to not always be this fast but expect it to be coming and coming.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legends**

'_Thoughts.__**'**_

"Speech.**"**

"**Techniques/Spells.**_**"**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Ben 10.

* * *

**Authors Note: **In all of my Ben 10/Naruto crossover categories, people have been pestering me to pair Naruto and Charmcaster with the Naruto and Gwen pairing but I just don't see Charmcaster getting along with Gwen anytime soon. However to those that wish to see this pairing, then you might be in luck because that might happen here or it might not be here.

In this story, Gwen is still single and didn't immediately fall for Kevin at first sight. At most, she just sees him as a really good friend to those of you who are wondering. The only person she _might _have dated would be Michael but we all know how that turned out but because she wasn't in love with Kevin and vice versa, the ending was a little bit different as there was no love scene between the two.

Kai will replace Julie in any and every scene she's cast in including the one about the Jennifer Nocturne scene.

**Diversion: **I seem to have noticed that with the way I ended the first chapter, different outcomes could have occurred. The outcome I picked was Naruto ending up in Ben's universe _but _I am giving permission to any and all authors interested to use my idea of Naruto to create a crossover fiction where he could end up in any of the other universes like DC, Marvel, High school DXD, High school of the dead, DBZ, Bleach and so on and so forth, it's your choice. However you have to let me know who you are if you want to use him.

**Timeline: **The Hex takes over Timeline occurred when Gwen stopped Ben and Kevin from hacking the Omnitrix thus leading to a weaker version of Kevin. Yes, Ben still defeated Vilgax and gained Diamondhead and everything until when Hope absorbed Gwen's powers went as it originally did _but _Kevin wasn't strong enough to fight of charm caster this time and when he absorbed the material rock monsters, he also absorbed the Mana in them thus giving charm caster complete control over Kevin.

Now using this, I'm sure you can all guess what happened from then with Hex defeating Ben and Gwen returning to fix the timeline and to those that read the beginning of the story they would notice that Ben still had the Master control in his reach and with this, there are something's that wouldn't happen here like it did in Canon.

The Hacking of the Omnitrix resulting into Kevin's transformation.

The Takeover of Hex.

The only reason Hex and Hope took over was because they had the opportunity and strength to do so with Hope having all of Gwen's Anodite Ability, and control of Kevin but do not fret, that will not happen here because now, with the Master Control, not only can Ben beat the snot out of Vilgax easily, he can once more save this timeline from the impending doom it _could _have suffered.

Notice that Naruto's small involvement is the cause of this and who knows? Because of his appearance in this timeline, more things could change in the long run.

* * *

**PS: **Any and all OC characters that would be introduced in this story belong to me and only me.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

The crater where the mysterious creature landed was deep and the cloud of dust generated by its landing was still obscuring it, but to the more observant members of the Alien Force, two white eyes pierced the dust and stared in an almost hungry gaze at the remaining members of the group (Gwen and Kevin went to get the exhausted and almost unconscious Ben) who had varied expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys! What are you staring at?" Asked an approaching Gwen who approached carrying Ben on the latter's left with Kevin helping her on Ben's right, the Omnitrix bearer was however unconscious from fatigue.

Cooper simply pointed at the middle of the crater where the creature sat as the red head followed the direction his finger was pointing with her gaze only to see something that extremely surprised her.

The dust cloud cleared to reveal a copper almost blood red skinned humanoid being standing tall at 6'2, with spiky red hair, white glowing eyes and two red horn protrusions on its head.

The 'creature' simply looked at the group and suddenly uttered, "Boo!" making the less brave ones jump up in fright.

Kevin was about to jump in and interrogate that thing when it suddenly threw its head back and laughed.

"HEHAHAHA You should have all seen your faces!" All the while it was laughing, it seemed to 'shed' itself of its skin revealing a young blonde teen in a red hooded cloak.

Seeing that no one was going to say anything, Kevin decided to be the one to speak up, having already guessed the alien's species from just the appearance alone, "Not that we're complaining or anything," he narrowed his eyes, "But what's an Anodite doing on earth?" Though he did notice that his appearance was different from most Anodite he knew.

"Is that the thanks I get after saving you?" The now identified Anodite smirked, "I thought your parents taught you better than that."

"Sorry about him, he's just stupid sometimes." Gwen gave Kevin a look that silenced any protests that the Osmosian might have had, "I'm Gwen and on behalf of my team, I'd like to say, thanks, for saving us and in turn, the earth; but he is right, I thought Anodite's didn't really care about stuff like this."

"If they don't, then why are you here?" The figure raised an eyebrow and smirked wider at Gwen's blush, "We don't practically care about stuff like this, that much is true, but nothing's stopping us from having fun wherever and whenever we want to."

"Fun? You call this fun?" Asked an incredulous Cooper, still having trouble to believe an alien this strong existed.

The Anodite simply looked at him raising an eyebrow before spotting the downed Ben and faster than anyone's (but Helens) eyes could see, disappeared in a blur appearing before Ben.

"What's his problem, why's he asleep? Wake up!" The blonde said while putting his index finger on the youth's forehead before his two friends could react and just as he gave the order an electrical charge snapped Ben awake, causing said teen to give a scream of agony.

"OW! What was that for?!" Ben scowled at the alien as he rubbed his forehead, ignoring the fact that his hair was messed up, "That could have killed me!" That much was true, if he remembered anything from biology.

He remembered Lobotomization and he remembered that while it wouldn't kill you per-say, it would kill your mind, leaving you to be nothing but a drooling husk of what you once were which was why he reacted violently to the shock on his forehead.

"Please, I had it handled, besides," The mysterious blonde pouted and crossed his arms over his covered chest childishly, an expression that had most female's blush, "I thought this planet was supposed to be filled with interesting people."

"Give me some time," Manny grunted as he aimed his weapons at the Anodite male standing in front of Ben, "I'm sure I can make this interesting."

"Manny!" Helen whispered before snatching the weapons away from the Tetramand, "We don't want to make him angry! He took down the entire DNAlien armada!" She did not need him losing his temper against someone that had the potential to wipe them all out, at best, she would prefer this new threat to rather be an ally instead.

"So?"

"So we need to be careful!" Helen stressed out in her continued whisper, "He can easily take us all out."

The blonde was oblivious to the conversation about him and noticed a hungry looking Darkstar gazing at him with his hideous face, "Dude, what happened to you? You look awful." He then snapped his fingers and in a flash of red Darkstar was now Michael, much to the surprise of everybody around.

"Wha-how?" Michael stuttered feeling his smoothened skin, "Why?" Not only did he feel fine, he felt powerful! He felt like he could take on everyone and win but then his skin started to change and his lust for power had begun, "Yes, YES! THIS IS POWER!"

Michael didn't know when he started hovering in the air but as he did, he looked down at his once comrades with a smug grin, "But I wouldn't mind having more." However what happened was what most didn't expect; because suddenly, Michael screamed in pain.

"Yeah about that, I sort of cut the amount of power you absorb." The Anodite shrugged, "How do I know you absorb Mana? Well that's for me to know and you to not give a f*** about it." He stretched before folding his hands behind his head, waiting for someone to speak up.

He was right though, he did know that the blond male absorbed Mana and he was able to get that small info through a skill he helped create with the help of his teacher and all it took was a little bit of eye contact.

Meaning right now, under the span of seconds, he had most of the basic information of each and everyone around him.

"Who are you?"

The Anodite looked at the Pyronite that spoke with a bored look on his face, "I'm starting to think that the lovely redhead over there is the only one with manners." He said referring to Gwen, "She's the only one that's introduced herself." He said making the dark skinned youth chuckle sheepishly.

"Haha, sorry about that," Alan scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I'm Alan, and these are Helen, Cooper, Manny, Kevin, Darkstar, and Ben."

The Anodite raised an eyebrow at the last name having heard it belonged to some kid who had the most powerful weapon/tool in the universe. While he did obtain that detail with his super awesome info gathering skill, being an Anodite and a galactic traveler, he could not help but here this particular piece of information from aliens, fangirls and *shudder* fanboys all over the universe.

He glanced at each of the people he pointed out before his eyes settled on the Native American girl that was standing beside the one referred to as Ben, "You forgot to mention her."

"She's Kai, and she's a friend." Gwen answered for Alan as she created a pathway using her Mana and walked towards the Anodite (who now hovered back over the crater) who had a curious look in his eyes at seeing the spectacle, "You still haven't told us your name or why you helped us."

The male Anodite resumed his sitting position on the air and smirked, "I guess I haven't have I?" he shrugged then made a red mana platform appear beneath him for him to stand on, he then outstretched his left hand over him and his right hand in front of him, palms wide open and began jumping from foot to foot in a semi-crouching position…

…Kabuki music started playing out of nowhere…

…Somehow and to the surprise and amazement of the group pink Sakura petals started flying around the dancing Anodite as if carried by some wind…

"From the heart of the Incursean Empire to the Quasar Black Holes! Men admire and envy my power! Women swoon before my charm! I am the man who makes all his enemies shake in fear as well as crying babies laugh! I AM THE GALANT NARUTOOOOO!"

…

*Crickets*

(cough)

"That. Was. SO COOL!" came the awed voice of Alan, Manny and Ben, the three had stars in their eyes like a certain trio in a certain pirate ship we all know and love.

The only reaction he got from the rest were massive sweat drops although Gwen had a curious look on her pretty face.

"And as you may have deduced, I am an Anodite." finished Naruto with a smirk relishing in the awed expression of the three boys.

"We've had our fair share of Anodite's before," Gwen nodded to Naruto as the rest of the teens regained their composure "And from what I gathered, most of them are free-spirited and thus don't really concern themselves into matters that aren't theirs to deal with and now that that's out of the way, why exactly are you on earth?"

"I guess you're not going to let this go until I answer you huh?" An amused Naruto asked and a sharp look was all he got from Gwen answering that question, "You know just looking at me like that isn't going to win you any favours."

"Is what Gwen's doing wise at all?" A concerned Kai asked, leaning forward as she gazed at the scene between the two Anodite's, "I mean we all saw how strong he was."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Gwen knows what she's doing." Ben grinned, "Besides, if everything doesn't work out… well I still have the master control activated on my Omnitrix so taking him on wouldn't be a problem." Before he was all giddy, "And didn't you see his amazing introduction? How can a guy that cool be so bad?"

"Hm?" Kevin drawled out before smirking as he remembered something, "I seem to remember exactly how easily your grandmother handled you." His expression turned serious, "How do you know that this guy's not as strong?"

"Kevin's right." Alan added his own thoughts, "I mean he seemed to be strong enough to restore Darkstar to his original look–"

"Um guys, where's Darkstar?" Cooper's head snapped from left to right looking for the potentially dangerous villain, "I thought you had him under watch!" he yelled at the red skinned teen.

"Me? Why are you looking at me?" Manny's temper started to boil being accused for something he didn't do, "I thought you were watching him!"

"Guys! Take it easy, we'll look for him later," Ben waved at his friends trying to get them to reign in their temper because now wasn't the time for carelessness. "We have…other things to worry about."

~ Meanwhile ~

In the middle of nowhere, a black portal opened up and a scowling Michael Morningstar floated through as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He couldn't believe how stupid his so called allies were to give him that chance of escape; well that was in the past and now was the time to think about how he would get himself out of the predicament he stumbled into.

Before his imprisonment in the plumber base and even before that…thing came to earth he was able to absorb energy ignoring the cost it came with it, until he met Ben and his team however; they were the reasons he had to limit his energy stealing because of what he had done to Gwen prior to their first confrontation however it was after that first confrontation that he needed to have a substantial energy in his system to survive and with the way he burns out energy like a generator…

Anyways, now that he was back to his original self he was looking forward to enjoy absorbing the energy of that…thing -he refused to call it anything other than an 'It' because of 'it's demonic look- after all not anybody could have his handsome features, he thought smugly as he combed his blonde locks back.

"_Knock, knock._"

"Huh? Who's there?" Michael was startled at the sudden echo of the unknown voice but however before he could move, his body was suddenly locked from all movement and at the corner of his eyes, he saw a being hovering at him underneath a very threatening cloak that revealed only a pair red glowing eyes.

"Death."

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

~ Months Later, Planet T-K ~

* * *

"Synaptix!" A female voice cried, "Synaptix!"

Running in worry and concern to her friend/lover trapped under a pile of gravels that came down upon him was a female Tetramand Pure-blood.

She was the female member and more of the brawns in the team known throughout the galaxy as the Galactic Enforcers; keepers of the Galvin galactic code of conduct and protector of many worlds throughout the entire milky-way and because of that action, her team was recognized globally as one of the strongest, well rounded team in the entire universe.

Recently after the threat of the Hybrid had been neutralized by Ben Tennyson and his team (As it was officially known to everybody), the entire universe has been in peace but recently, worlds upon worlds have been legally conquered by the threat known to all as Vilgax and the planet she was currently on was just next on his sights.

"Please be alright."

She was about to help him out from under the piles of rock she lifted with her mighty four-armed strength but then out of nowhere, a pair of stray arms grabbed her from behind, and the owner of said stray arms, threw her far away from the fallen form of her comrade, quite easily I might add.

Unfortunately for her, she smashed against the wall of a destroyed building piece and pieces of said wall crashed upon her.

"Your continued persistence is beginning to annoy me." A menacing voice grunted walking out of the shadows, and if anyone were to take a look at the origin of said voice, they would run in fear, and rightfully so, because standing at a menacing height of not more than 8 feet was none other, than Vilgax and compared to five years ago, he had changed.

"That's enough Vilgax! The galactic code of conduct - _*SMACK!*_"

Like swatting a fly away from him, Vilgax smacked the approaching form of Ultimos, the leader of the Galactic Enforcers, and he was currently disappointed with the way his battle turned out as he started to pace in a circle around the downed body.

"The galactic code of conduct states that a conquerors challenge, is between the greatest warrior of an attacking race, and the greatest warrior of the planet under attack." Vilgax paused before he sneered, "Your teammates cheated, but the outcome remains the same; and the outcome is," He stretched his gauntlet covered fist at Ultimos, "Your death."

And that was the last time Ultimos ever saw the light of day.

* * *

~ Earth ~

* * *

"Ben's not the only one with skills."

We currently find ourselves in a car park located in Bellwood, where three figures were seen ending what started out as a 'hard' fight.

Binding one of the other figure in a rope made out Mana, was a female with long red hair and green eyes; and from the look of what she had on, it would seem that it was subsequent to what she had on before.

Forgoing her blue cardigan, white buttoned long sleeve shirt, and grey short skirt with leggings underneath, she now wore a pair of red long sleeve shirt with a black V-neck sleeve less cardigan over it, a pair of grey form fitting trousers and a pair of black casual shoes and unlike before where she kept her hair long and flowing, her long red hair was now tied, in a ponytail.

"That was easier than I expected it to be." Came her amused voice as she held down her prisoner without any effort on her part, "I was half expecting to call Ben."

"Yeah, well not all of us can gain training from someone in a superior art of what we tend to focus on," Came the somewhat jealous reply of the black haired male standing next to her as he too looked down at their bound prisoner, "Some of us have to train ourselves."

"Believe me Kevin, I know what it feels like." The female responded as she recalled all the times she used just shout out spells from a book without studying them, "Can't believe how careless I was then."

Months ago after the war of the Hybrid, she was given an offer for a teacher in her extracurricular activities, but remembering that she was offered this before, she had to refuse. However, when she found out that her teacher would be with her in her home planet, she decided to take up his offer and so far, she had improved.

Both in the art of magic, and in the art of her father heritage.

However she started to find herself falling for her teacher/new friend; he was so kind, so smart, and helpful, so supportive and while she might not admit it out loud, she loved the brief feeling she had once she had visited her heritage home world and sometimes wondered what it would be like, had she accepted the offer earlier from her grandmother because she had also found out that time works differently in Anodyne than it does on earth.

"Where's your teacher now?"

"Heck if I know," Gwen shrugged carelessly though deep in her subconscious, she did wonder where he was, if he was alright and how he was doing and in that same subconscious, she was eager to meet him again, just as she was eager to meet him every-day, "Isn't that your phone ringing?"

"Huh?" The male referred to as Kevin E Leven reached into his pocket and saw his phone was indeed ringing and looking up the id, he wasn't surprised by who it was. "Yeah?"

"_Kevin, dude, there's going to be a Sumo Slammer Movie!"_

"For real? As in Live Action?" Kevin was one of those that loved Sumo Slammers, something he and Ben bonded over, along with their love for auto-mobiles, which was why he was excited at the news, "When?"

"_Don't know,_" Came the voice on the receiver, "_I'm flipping the channels to see if the commercial will come up again._"

"Patch me up when you find out," Kevin grinned as he, like his friend, couldn't wait for the piece to come out, "I'll see you later." With that he hung up his phone and placed it in his pockets and couldn't help but think of what happened after the war.

After the war with the Hybrid, apart from the fact that the plumbers kids received a training offer from Max, which they all accepted, everyone moved on with their lives and concentrated in their other activities; though that didn't mean that they didn't keep contact.

Kevin went to do his own thing while Ben was spending time with his lovely girlfriend who also loved some of the activities he loved – much to his surprise – and whenever he had time, he practised moves with his alien forms, with the master control still in his disposal.

He was surprised that Azimuth hadn't shut it off but he put that off to maybe as a reward for his part in saving the earth and in turn the universe from the threat known as the Hybrid.

And meanwhile, Alien Force had found out that Naruto wasn't really a threat and were okay with the male Anodite hanging out around earth, hence their acceptance to Gwen's teaching, besides like Helen said that time, they could use his help in future endeavours.

"Have any plans for the day?"

"Well, I have some homework to work on," Gwen hummed as she placed her finger on her lip in thought, "Other than that, I guess nothing; that is unless if Naruto wants to teach me more about my powers."

"Alright then," Kevin said with a smile, "I'll give you a lift home, if you don't mind."

"Thanks." Gwen returned to the smile before the two walked to the male's car, "and don't worry about Serpent, we'll let the Plumbers handle his pick up.'"

Had they known the threat that was looming over their shoulder, then maybe they along with Ben and most others would not be this relaxed as they lived on with their lives.

End.

* * *

**BETA: **Izana Uzumaki, RedFistCannon,


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech."

**''Spells/Techniques.''**

_'Thought/**Demon Thought'**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10, and Naruto.

* * *

**~ Chapter Four ~**

* * *

"Is everybody ready for this?" Came the question of one Minato Namikaze as his eyes roamed around each and every member of his family while they stood in a the Dojo of the Namikaze mansion.

"You don't really need to ask if I'm ready Koi, I just want our baby back." Was the soft voice of Kushina Namikaze whose beautiful features were painted with sadness as she said that and many in the room agreed with that statement as they all wanted to fix their mistakes and redeem themselves.

Let's take a trip in time and journey to 13 years before today, October 10th and revisit the events that occurred on that day.

* * *

_It was the morning of Noel and Naruto's birthday and like every other year, a party would be organized in the Namikaze compound assembling TONS of people, clan heads, their kids, Kushina and Minato's students, Jiraiya and Tsunade and even some villagers were invited…_

_The parents of the birthday boy and girl reached a decision the night before that would affect the family as a whole._

_However, they had no idea how much their decision would indeed affect them._

_Anyways, as the day struck and the alarm rung that morning, their bedroom door was slammed open and in rushed a really excited Noel who was jumpy at remembering what the day represented and her parents knew that she had every right to be._

_In her eagerness and excitement, she had dragged them out of their beds and ushered them to have their baths while also having one of her own and while they were slightly annoyed with the way it happened, they were more or less happy with her as she was their pride and joy._

_Now we fast forward to the party that followed later that day and we see ourselves in the living room of the Namikaze family where invited guests were gathered around presenting the 'Hero of Konoha' with gifts that she accepted gladly, but the ones that stood out most were the gifts given to her by her Godparents, Tsunade and Jiraiya, the two of them actually offered her to sign BOTH the Toad and Slug summoning contract which she signed quickly._

_However if most thought that the surprises would end there, they would be wrong as Minato and Kushina had yet to present their daughter with their own gifts, gifts that they would later come to regret in the future years as it is one of the other catalysts that drove their son away from them._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" Seeing that he had everyone's attention, he continued with a small smile on his face, "Because of the potential she has showed during our training for her, I am proud to announce that today, my daughter, Namikaze Noel, will be crowned heir to not only the Uzumaki clan, but the Namikaze as well! So please join us in celebrating her amazing accomplishment!"_

_While in any other case, it would have been marvellous to be named the clan heir of such prominent clans, this statement shocked most if not all of the adult guests in the room. Was the man insane? Didn't he realize the consequences of stripping the original heir of his position? And how could his wife, the mother of his children, allow that?_

_Apparently he didn't, just like he seemed to not care about his son, the same could be said about his wife as they were laughing with their daughter who was extremely happy._

_"MINATO NAMIKAZE! KUSHINA NAMIKAZE!" A voice resounded in the room interrupting the family's happy time, they turned to see an angry Inuzuka Tsume who was looking murderous at the moment._

_She marched up to the two parents and bellowed in their faces "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN PUP? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU STRIP A HEIR OF HIS POSITION? YOU'RE BASICALLY DISOWNING HIM!"_

_She yelled much to the shocked faces of the adults in the room, but no one was as shocked at the revelation as Kushina, who looked at her husband as if he had just cheated on her._

_No one noticed a pair of blue eyes at the door start to shed some tears before disappearing._

_Noel was to say the least shocked, she was happy she got the position and all but even if she hated him, she did not want to have her family throw her sibling on the streets._

_Minato was for his part surprised, not at the revelation but at the woman's outburst. He knew what his decision would normally entail but to the relief of his wife (and daughter, though she would never admit it), he revealed a very important piece of information._

_"Tsume-san, I'm going to forgive that outburst of yours since you had the full right to be angry at me, but you forgot that this particular law does not apply to the Hokage and his family, I mean the Sandaime did the same thing by stripping Asuma-kun of his rights and giving them to his younger brother (Konohamaru's dad) before the latter died with his wife on a mission..." finished Minato explaining eliciting a sigh of relief from some of the clan heads and the rest of his family._

_Noel for her part, decided to go to her brother's room to gloat about another thing she would hold over him and as she arrived to the door of her brother's room, she did not bother to knock at all, instead opting to slam the - surprisingly unlocked - door open._

_The last memory she would have of her brother would be him looking at her with an extremely sad expression before disappearing in a pink flash…_

_…_

_…Fast forward to days after the party where we find Namikaze Minato sitting in his office with a solemn look on his face, as he realized what his foolishness had cost him and his entire family and he still couldn't believe that he of all people, who would always preach about the village being his big family, ignore a member of his actual family for another._

_That night, he had used every resources he had in his pocket to search for his missing son and try to get some information on the person (if any) that kidnapped him, but much to his frustration and his wife's horror, he always came out empty._

_As if that was not enough trouble in his plate, shortly after all that excitement, Jiraiya had arrived with a solemn look on his face and told Minato something that would make him absolutely regret neglecting his son._

_"The Toad Sage's prophecy, Minato…it has changed."_

* * *

"Tou-san, as much as I want to find Naruto-nii, are you sure that we should trust this man?"

Noel Namikaze, daughter of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, and clan heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan, expressed her concerns to her parents whose look were filled with determination.

"Sweetie, while this man has done nothing to earn our trust, we're desperate and we're out of ideas." Minato's blue eyes looked at his daughter's indigo pools as a smile formed on his face, "What we should instead is concern ourselves with what we should do, once we see Naruto."

* * *

_"Hello Minato Namikaze," a smooth voice echoing from the window of Minato's study alerted him to the presence of another being in the room, "I have news for you."_

_Minato responded like any trained shinobi would respond in his situation but before he could move, he was frozen stiff as a chuckle resounded behind him…_

_"~Ah~Ah~Ah~Is that anyway to treat a guest?" asked the intruder as Minato turned to see the individual only to frown at the lack of distinctive characteristic._

_All he could see was a man under a hooded cloak._

_"I recently heard that you were looking for your son. A boy by the name of Naruto Namikaze?" spoke the figure with amusement in his voice. Minato jumped towards the figure but got punched back hitting the wall. "In case you were wondering your ANBU guards have been knocked out and will be of no help to you. Now, if you want to know about your son come with your family to your office after settling your affairs in one week. I know how to find him." with that the figure melted into the shadows and disappeared leaving behind 3 unconscious ANBU members._

* * *

"From his explanation, it seems that the one that kidnapped the brat is powerful; and by powerful I mean powerful enough to change reality at a mere thought." Came the voice of one Jiraiya, who was among those that hardly ever showed support for the blonde boy, until recent events however, "How do you plan on facing that?"

"While most opponents seem powerful sensei don't forget," Minato replied his sensei's question, "Everyone has a weakness; and it is the weakness we will exploit."

Tsunade who was silent the entire time chose to speak up, "What about the public Minato?" she asked, "What would they think once they find out that their hero all but abandoned them?"

"Tsunade, you're the Hokage now," Minato turned to Tsunade recalling that he gave her his seat shortly after the terrible events of the Chunin exams – events that lead to the death of many in his village, including some of his personal ANBU – and was impressed with the way she had handled herself ever since, "It's your job to deal with the public now. I'm just a father who wants his son back."

"The very same son we all neglected." Tsunade muttered under her breath, "But how do you plan on getting back? How do you even plan on finding Naruto?"

"I've made a few improvements to my Hiraishin seal Tsunade, so that shouldn't be a problem," Minato grinned, "Also, finding Naruto shouldn't be _that_ hard."

Oh how wrong he was…

"~Knock~Knock~Did you miss me?" came the voice of the man who confronted Minato as he rose from the Kage's shadow putting a hand over his shoulder making him stiffen, turn around and hold a kunai to his throat.

"~Mah~Mah~Take it easy will ya governor? ~" The mysterious man asked in a fake British accent, Minato and Kushina only narrowed their eyes while Noel seemed a little intimidated by the vast amount of power the individual showed, it rivalled if not surpassed the Kyuubi's!

"We came here because you apparently know where our son is so speak up!" Minato said in a serious tone.

"Well aren't you the rude one?" he began amused, "Yes, I know what happened to your son or more precisely WHO took him." the man continued, "But first I think some introductions are in order." He bowed down with his right arm stretched to his side, his left one enveloping his chest in an over-gentlemanly pose.

"You may call me…Equinox." He finished with a smirk looking at the deadpan looks on the Namikaze family's faces, well except Jiraiya who gave the man a thumbs up for the 'awesome' and 'badass' introduction.

"And as for your son, he was taken by this _thing._" said Equinox showing a life size hologram of Verdona in her Anodite form and eliciting some raised eyebrows.

"B-But why would anyone take him? He's just a little boy!" Asked Kushina horrified at the news.

"Because she's an evil witch, that's why, she usually kidnaps children from different realities and studies them to figure out the difference between the same species over a parallel universe." Explained the hooded man only to receive a horrified look from Kushina, Tsunade and Noel while Minato and Jiraiya narrowed their eyes, while they understood the gravity of the situation (it reminded them of Orochimaru) but they were still doubtful of the man…What would he gain of this?

Jiraiya being as blunt as they come asked the question on both his and Minato's mind…

"And? What would you gain of this?" asked the sage.

The only answer he received was the 'man' before him shedding his hood revealing his face which seemed normal, normal pink skin, normal fangless mouth, normal brown hair…if you counted the right corner of his face that looked infected by something black (imagine Venom from Spiderman taking over his eye making it look white and demonic) giving him an appearance akin to a demon.

"Simple…that witch did the same to me a couple years back, so in doing this I would be saving your son and getting some revenge." said Equinox.

"Now then are you all ready?" asked the man as he received only nods from the group, he smiled and said…

"Let the hunt begin." then the Namikaze family and Equinox disappeared in a black flash.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

* * *

In the middle of Bellwood central park typing on the control pad what looked like a complex generator was a being most in the known universe would think to be some form of a deformed male To'kustar (A species of humanoid like alien giants) but because of his height and lack of attributes possessed by said species, they would easily dismiss that thought.

His physical appearance resembles that of a skeleton with black markings on his body and on his person, he wore a black robe, with red markings in the middle.

Ignoring the gathering police officers behind him, the figure was busy working on a devise that would bring a force capable of not only taking over this world but the galaxy as well but before he could finish, once more he was interrupted by these… inferior life forms.

_"Okay buddy last time, you better come along quietly or we're going to take you down, hard!" _

"Doubtful…"

Meanwhile, taking his response as an act of resisting arrest, the chief of police in the gathered division ordered fire but much to their surprise, instead of hitting the culprit, their shot hit some kind of invisible force field.

However Psyphon wasn't going to leave it at just that because in order to get the message through he needed to act rashly, which was why he slipped out a medium range fusion grenade and rolled it towards the gathered swat cars and police officers.

_BOOM_

Pleased at the destruction, he turned around and walked back to the device he was working on, "If you distract me again, then I shall not be so merciful." And once he said that, he pushed a few buttons on his gauntlet.

Responding to the command, three sections of the generator he was working on opened up and generated the amount of charge needed to create a battlefield around the an area of the park, "It is done," he adored his work, "No power on this pitiful planet can breach my force field. All within may bear witness to the events," he paused, "About to unfold *_Crackle of thunder* _the master comes!"

And indeed he did, for standing proudly in front of his servant as lightning struck the ground in front of Psyphon, was none other than Vilgax, conqueror of ten worlds.

"Master let me have the honour of welcoming you to your soon-to-be 11th world!" Exclaimed Psyphon while bowing submissively to his master.

"Skip the useless chit-chat Psyphon, I have a world to conquer and a certain 'Hero' to kill" said Vilgax haughtily.

"Of course master, no power stands before you in the universe let alone this on pitiful planet" Said the servant eliciting a smirk from his master.

"Very well then...Let the hunt begin" Finished the giant alien.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note**

* * *

Well, this is the chapter you guys requested, sorry it took more time than usual as I need to work on updating most of my other stories**; **hope you all liked it and hope you all liked the main introduction of Equinox, Naruto's main villain.

And I apologize for the short chapter.

* * *

**BETA: **RedFistCannon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vilgax: **One of the many, many proofs of how Omniverse and partly Alien Force fucked up. In the original series, he was an awesome villain, always challenging Ben and giving Ben trouble but as the show progressed, his character changed, his voice became less awesome, and his strength was weaker.

He was nothing more than Cannon fodder.

In the terms of Omniverse vs Ben 10, two very different Vilgax's appear in the same 10 year old Ben 10 timeline and that confused many. However in my story, Vilgax will remain as awesome as he always is and his strength would be even more than it was in Cannon *spoiler alert* as I want to give Ben more than a challenge.

I am not dissing the Ben 10 show as it is now, I'm just pointing out one of the many, many facts of why people shouldn't completely stray from the plot.

**BETA: **RedFistCannon is an awesome writer and a really good plot creator. It is because of him that this story has a plot and an arc so I would like you all to give him a holla for me and please read his stories.

Also to those that are interested, he has some very interesting challenges on his profile page.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Ben 10.

~ Chapter Five ~

_Memory Insert - - _

As he sat on his newly acquired throne with his chin resting on his knuckles, Vilgax couldn't help but grip the hand of said throne in anger as his mind strayed back to recent events that made him the laughing stock of the universe.

Once, he was a ruler and an emperor, unopposed and feared by all; he had everything any male ever desired, power that he acquired from rigorous training and the possession of a robotic army, money from his position as leader of his world and respect which he earned by taking on armies alone and destroying them; that was a time when he was feared as the supreme conqueror of the galaxy, but all that changed when he had crossed paths with a foolish child that dared defied him and humiliate him with it.

A child by the name of Ben Tennyson…

Just the thought of his name made him go into rage because of all the losses and humiliation he suffered under the child's hands and to make matters worse, he had the Omnitrix; the device that only he should wield!

"~Yo Vilgax~" His thoughts were halted by a voice that echoed around his quarters, "How nice to finally meet you face to…tentacles."

His anger and thoughts were halted by the voice echoing in his lonesome chamber and looking up; he could distinctly make out a figure that was hiding under a cloak. What surprised him was the playful tone in this insect's voice, not the usual fearful and respectful tone he was used to, but one that made him think of a playful child.

How disrespectful!

"Remove yourself from my presence insect," Vilgax snarled, "I do not have the patience to deal with minor annoyances."

"Only a minor annoyance?" The figure gasped before holding his chest in mock hurt, "That hurt you know!"

"Enough of this foolishness." Vilgax snapped his fingers and called out, "Guards, remove this nuisance!"

The hooded figure waited for said guards to arrive and surround him before he smirked under the shades of his hood, "Guys…go easy on me would you?" his smirk turned to a malicious grin, "I bruise… rather easily."

Vilgax watched as a black smoke-like substance slowly seeped out of the sleeves of the man's cloak and he raised a curious eyebrow as it seeped around the feet of his guards.

"**Black Hole **…"

Before the guards knew what happened, they were all sucked into the ground and their bodies disappeared in the black liquid/smoke which slowly receded into the man's sleeves (I thought it would be much more intimidating if he could 'eat' them) after he felt that each of his prey were indeed gone.

"*BUUUURP* Aahh, that hit the spot." said the man patting his stomach in contentment.

"Oh, don't worry about the bodies, you can have them back." Again, smoke escaped in a column above his body as a smirk formed on the man's face, before that smirk turned into a grin at the look on his audience's face as he whispered the word, "…_**Liberation**_." He knew why the look was there, after all he had done this particular act many times so this was no surprise to him, but he did love the looks of fear and disgust that he received.

Vilgax frowned at the spectacle, noticing that his guards' bodies were each broken at different angles and some of them were even just lumps of blood and organs and observing this with a thoughtful look on his face, the conqueror had made a decision.

The man was useful and whether he liked it or not, he would become a pawn, a pawn in his conquest of the galaxy. So he offered an invitation...

"That ability you have, it'll prove useful in the near future,"he paused, "Therefore, I must insist, that we form a temporary alliance, one that could help both of us."

"And why would I even consider that after such a poor show of hospitality?" The man asked crossing his arms over his chest childishly.

"You will do well to respect your superior's boy," Vilgax grunted out the threat with a snarl on his tentacle face, "Am I understood?"

The figure was cleaning his ear with his pinkie, ignoring that his hood was down, revealing his face. He however noticed a shadow looming ominously over him and glanced up to see Vilgax standing with his intimidating stature in front of him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

_BOOM_

"Oh my, was I standing there?" A surprised voice echoed from behind Vilgax as he was standing in a crouching position with his arms muscle doubling in size and the muscles bulging with barely contained power (Like in the original Ben 10 Cartoon).

"What?" Vilgax turned around to see the figure standing behind him with a smirk on his tanned face, "Stay still you pest."

"And why would I do that?" The figure yawned as he was stretching his arms, "I have something else in mind…" He swiped his hand down at the end of the statement and much to Vilgax's confusion, his body dropped down with a large crash, as if weighed down by an unknown force.

"…Now that I have your undivided attention," The man masked asked cheerily as if he didn't just make one of the most feared individual in the galaxy fall to the ground and promptly sat crosslegged in front of the conqueror with a childishly serious expression on his face , "Let's talk."

_Memory End - - _

Above a building near Bellwood central park, black smoke started to erupt from the ground before it dissipated with the familiar form of Equinox, he looked around him to confirm his location before nodding and looking in a certain direction.

He couldn't suppress the smirk that formed on his face as he saw his latest pawn deal with some ants not even worthy to stand before him.

He sometimes wondered how exactly this so called 'conqueror' of ten worlds even managed to get 10 different worlds on their knees, sure he was pretty strong and a good enough war tactician but when faced with someone, such as your's truly, that outclassed him in every way, well let's just say that Vilgax was cooperating with him under guise of being superior to the dark wizard, while in reality the alien was really just following Equinox's commands like a good little puppet (subconsciously of course).

Aaaah such rage, such brutality, such cruelty, those words could describe the way Vilgax was in this language's words 'owning' the local law enforcement.

As he saw this and pondered, his mind couldn't help but flash back to a time when he was younger, in a way both he and Vilgax were similar, they both held eternal grudges against somebody or a group of people.

_Memory Insert - - _

Walking down a pathway was a male who looked no older than 6 or 7 years old physically, but his eyes were much different; they held a wisdom and intelligence that was far beyond those his age and more.

But he didn't care about his mental superiority amongst his peers. No. What he cared about was a single Anodite that made him weak to his knees, a single Anodite that was better and stronger than the other Anodite he knew, a single Anodite whose beauty outshined most (yes he knew of the age difference but he didn't care) and her name, Verdona.

Verdona Tennyson.

Now if someone else were to ask what attracted her to them, they would give different answers depending on their point of views however, if he were to be ask, he would simply reply with two words… her presence.

Her presence enticed him, it seduced him to want to be closer to her… it was like - he couldn't even describe in words; the closest description would be how a moth is attracted to a flame and as to how he feels concerning her presence and from the time he saw her, he knew, that he, in the future would want people around him to react to him in a similar manner, something that excited him completely.

But for him to be able to emit that feeling, he would need a teacher to teach him, to guide him in the proper way to help him reach that goal, and he had no doubt that Verdona would be the person.

'_Speak of the devil, and she'll appear.'_

He didn't know how long he was walking because he suddenly found himself staring at the humming form of the beauty in front of him, so he stilled his nerves and had a look of confidence at his face as he tried not to feel excited with her presence and thought, _'It's now or never.' _Before he started walking towards the female Anodite who didn't even seem to notice that he was approaching.

Or so he thought.

"My, Anodyne is really beautiful in this time of the year~"

Her melodic voice just made him weak to his knees, but his young body froze as he saw her turn to him with a smile on her face…

"Don't you think so?"

"U-m wha -?"

"Why child, I just commented on the beauty of our home world." Verdona was amused at seeing how her presence affected the young child in front of her. "Now what is it that you need me to do young one? You seemed to be like a man on a mission, even though you are, just a child."

He swallowed thickly and started to feel nervous as he was completely aware that this wasn't how he wanted the conversation to happen.

He wanted to be in control! But her presence, it just makes him feel so…

He cleared his throat, ridding himself of any thought, before he looked up at the female in front of him, "Lady Verdona, I come before you this very day because it is my goal to become your student, to become like you are to everyone in Anodyne," pausing as he went down on both his knees, he continued, "I humbly ask that you find it in yourself to take me as your apprentice."

Verdona looked down at the child in front of her and scratched the surface of his thoughts with her Telekinesis, and after finding out what he would use her teaching for, she came to a decision, "I'm sorry child, but I cannot."

_Memory End - - _

Understandably demanding for a reason was inevitable but the reason he got didn't soothe him, it just made him stew in more rage.

How dare she refuse him? Wasn't he good enough?

Those thoughts started forming in his mind and started to grow, anger started to flow through him but he relented as he knew that now wasn't the time or place for it.

He knew that should he strike now, he would surely regret it, so he simply walked away and began planning on the steps he'd take to exact his revenge on the female for refusing him when he needed her. However, on his quest for revenge, something happened, something extraordinary…

He had met... _him!_

It was purely by chance, an accident that occurred by unknown means but he was glad it happened and he was glad that he met him and was accepted by him.

A being stronger than anyone he had ever come to meet or know in his entire life including Verdona… a being that could possibly be the strongest in the entire universe… a being of Ultimate Power…

…A being known to all mystics as, "…Lord Trigon." He muttered.

Yes, Lord Trigon, the man who offered to take him under his wing and make him stronger, the man he had come to see as his father and the man that would help him in his quest for revenge but as much as he would love to reminisce about the past, now wasn't the time, instead now was the time, to observe the show before him.

_With Vilgax_

"Weak…" Vilgax said, "…Pathetic… I had expected something better than this, or maybe, it is the simple fact that I am more powerful than you all."

Vilgax towered over the downed bodies of the plumbers with a snarl on his face, "Is this supposed to be the Earths best defense right after Ben Tennyson?" he growled, "Useless."

"Oh wow Vilgax, you managed to beat up a bunch of untrained kids and an old man! I'm sure you must be really proud of yourself!"

The cheerful voice from behind him made Vilgax twitch in slight anger but, he steeled his expression and turned to face the source of the voice, who had a cheerful face.

"What do you want?"

"Why'd you let them live?" Equinox asked with a curious look on his face.

"Because I want them to cower in fear as they remember what happened today," Vilgax answered, "I want them to know that wherever they are and wherever they go, I will always be stronger, I want them to know, that it is because of my mercy they live today and I want them to be the ones to tell Ben Tennyson of my power!"

Equinox yawned under his hood before pulling it down to reveal his smirking face, "Not a bad plan Vilgax, not a bad plan at all." His smirk turned malicious, "Now tell me, exactly _how_ are you planning on getting rid of this Ben Tennyson…?"

_The next day_

He was supposed to be scared because of the news he was told. He was supposed to come up with a counter plan a day before - the minute he was told. He was supposed to take this seriously, but was he? In simple terms, no. Why? Because he was Ben Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful device in the universe simply known, as the Omnitrix.

Right from when he was young as he found the Omnitrix, he had faced many opponents and always, he had come up on top, whether with the help of his friends or on his own, the favor, was always on his side; but what made this situation different?

The master control.

Before the war of world's - as it was now known as - he never had access to the master control, but even without said controls, he had always come up on top. Any enemy he came across, he'd defeat and if the odds weren't in his favor, he'd out think. However, now it was different, because like he said, all those earlier winnings had been done without the Omnitrix master control, something, he now had in his current possession.

With his old Omnitrix, he had pawned Vilgax that one time when his master control was activated for a short period, but now? Now, his Omnitrix had a different set of aliens that were better and stronger than the original, and guess what: over the past few months, he had unlocked a new set of aliens in his play lists, neat right?

So yeah you could see why he wasn't really worried at the prospect of facing Vilgax because he knew fully well that when the inevitable came, he would win, just like, he always does.

However some didn't share his confidence.

"Ben, you're being obnoxious! According to what Grandpa said, Vilgax is much more powerful than the other times we faced him!"

Yeah, see that? The classic fear, right there, "Relax Gwen, I can handle whatever he can throw at us." Ben sighed, "Besides, he's not the only one that got stronger, I mean, we all got stronger in our own way with; I mean I have new aliens, Gwen has a new teacher, and Kevin managed to swipe some alien tech that probably helped make him stronger in his own way."

The day before, a message from Vilgax was sent via Max, who warned each of them of the danger Vilgax possessed. He stressed it out that the alien conqueror was not to be taken lightly while explaining how easily he beat the plumber kids and naturally, this worried Gwen and maybe Kevin who's worry was even more visible as he had heard the words, Conquerors Challenge.

"Ben, a conquerors challenge isn't something to be taken lightly, if you lose, you can kiss the earth and your life goodbye." Kevin explained, "What's worse is the fact that neither Gwen and I can help you since it's a one on one battle."

"Guys, guys, take it easy." Ben chuckled a bit, "So Vilgax managed to read a book what else is new?" He looked out the window of Kevin's car, "And besides, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

.

.

.

"I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut."

The team had arrived Bellwood Central Park and lazily, Ben strutted into the force field. It wasn't long after he stepped in that Vilgax approached and understandably, a monologue was heard.

Ben grew tired and decided to initiate the battle by turning into one of the old classics, Four Arms, however it was proven later that Four Arms wasn't a match for the overlord.

Did that stop him however? No, not when he had other aliens in his arsenal.

Aliens after aliens were thrown at Vilgax in what looked like a one sided win for Ben, however, each time Vilgax managed to come out of each combination assault unscratched, and he was starting to run out of creative ideas.

He knew that he still had more aliens in his sleeve but what he hadn't counted on was Vilgax plan of attack when he made a careless mistake, a mistake that cost him the use of his Omnitrix.

"What's the matter Tennyson, have you run out of clever quips?"

"I still have a couple I still haven't used Vilgax." Ben smirked, "What? You think that because I don't have access to my Omnitrix that I'm useless?"

Ben had to admit that Vilgax bringing out that weird glove painted with red circuit lines was strange, what he didn't count on though, was the glove actually posing a threat to him in his alien form and because of that, he had lost access to the Omnitrix for a short while.

'_I still don't know how he was able to bypass the Omnitrix safeguards like that.' _He thought with a confused frown while sneaking a glance to the timed out watch on his wrist, before he set his sights back at Vilgax who was still looking down at him with a smug look behind those tentacles. _'Without my Omnitrix I'm pretty much useless, I just need to stall for time.'_

Vilgax was unaware of what the teenager was thinking, however he decided to answer the question, "It matters not Tennyson. However, your current state is all I need to finally put an end to you." With that, he rushed at Ben before bulging up his muscles and striking the ground Ben would have been had he not evaded such a slow attack in the last minute.

_BOOM_

"All those muscles make you slow Vilgax and even before the upgrade, you _were _slow. And guess what, I'm still faster." Ben taunted.

"You are a fool to think you know so much about me Tennyson." Vilgax snarled out as he turned to face a smug Ben, "And it'll cost you your life." As he said that, his eyes glowed red, and much to the surprise of Ben and his friends, Lasers shot out of each socket and their target, was Ben himself.

Although he was caught off guard by the attack, Ben still managed to dodge the strike at the last minute, ignoring the trail left by said lasers. He stood up and straightened himself before looking at Vilgax and taking a fighting stance, "You'll have to do better than that if you want to win Vilgax," a smirk formed on his face, "Or are you just as afraid of me even when I'm not using my Omnitrix?" _'That's right, get him angrier and he gets sloppy.'_

Ben's plan was put on hold when he noticed Vilgax didn't respond to the taunt and instead opted to remain silent. Ben saw this and smirked, "What's the matter Vilgax, cat got your tongue - _GAAHHHHH!_"

Seeing Tennyson's body drop to the ground in a smoky heap brought a smile to Vilgax face, before it turned to a sneer. He started walking forward till he was standing in front of the struggling Ben and he peered down, "Did you think that you could escape Tennyson?" He kicked Ben on his chest forcing the teenager to land on his back, "Did you really think that I would not be prepared to face you?"

Ben only managed to let out a groan of pain.

"I'm sure you are wondering by now, how I managed to beat you, however, to save your feeble mind from the stress of my answer, I will instead do this!" He grabbed Ben by his leg and flung the teenager away from him like a piece of paper and watched as his frail body crashed on his generator, but much to the shock of Ben's friends and allies, Vilgax wasn't done.

"So many losses by your hands, so much humiliation," Vilgax stopped in front of the nearly knocked out Ben, "With this defeat Tennyson, not only will I reign supreme in the universe as Lord Vilgax, I will finally have the Omnitrix!" He raised both his bulged arms over the teen's body, "Goodbye, Ben Tennyson!"

_BOOM_

_._

_._

_._

"…Yeah, I'm going to have to ask you to not do that."

"WHAT!?"

To Be Continued.

**Vilgax: **Like I said, in the original series, he was downplayed, however in this story, I do not intend to do that, which is why he was so brutal in his beating of Ben.

**Vilgax's Weapon: **Think of a Galvanic Mechamorph like glove as it is well known that the species is one of the few that can bypass the Omnitrix's safeguard. The material itself was made by a Galvanic Mechamorph on behalf of Vilgax who later killed its creator with a smile on his face so like you all possibly predicted, it can do more than just bypassing the Omnitrix's safeguard.

**Ben: **Okay, I know I'm going to get a lot of hate mail for his easy defeat but don't forget, Vilgax has knowledge of the Omnitrix's function and has studied Ben over the years. Ben didn't think that Vilgax would come up with a way to make the Omnitrix useless and paid the ultimate price for underestimating his enemy. Think of this as a learning experience for one of our favorite heroes of this story.

**Conqueror's Challenge: **The appearance of an ally for Ben should make Vilgax ruler of earth by default, however do not fret guys and gals for I, the mighty author, will have a way to move around that rule and _that_ is a promise.

**Equinox: **You all now know a piece of the antagonist's backstory, and yes I know I included someone else from an entirely different universe into play but do not worry all, for _this_ is all part of my master plan…

**Other Supporting Characters:** Kevin and Gwen are still around watching the fight however I decided not to add their comments when said fight's occurred, I tried honestly, but each time I did, the flow of the chapter would just vanish. Hope you all will find it in your heart to forgive me for that.

**BETA: **Izana Uzumaki, RedFistCannon.


End file.
